Ting-Ting and Mei
'Ting-Ting and Mei '''are minor characters in the feature film, ''the Karate Dragon ''and supporting characters in ''the Nature Dragon franchise. They are the twin daughters of Master Mongrel. Background Many years ago, Ting-Ting and Mei were born to Master Mongrel and their unnamed mother. The twins were nurtured by their mother while Mongrel spend most of his time, training with his brothers. However, during the twins' childhood, their mother died unexpectedly leaving the girls without a mother to raise them. Mongrel decided to spend less time training, so he can raise his daughters until they were officially legal adults. By the time, Ting-Ting and Mei were adults, they chose to move to Beijing where they got a job as nursemaids. Although, they were content with their lives, they truly miss their father and wishes that he could move to Beijing, so he can be closer to them. When Master Doom began to threaten China, the twins kept the kids in safety and remained inside their homes until a hero would rise and defeat Master Doom. Development The names Ting-Ting and Mei came from Disney's 2004 direct-to-video sequel, Mulan II. Ting-Ting and Mei were the names of the Emperor's daughters who were destined to marry three princes in Qui Gong but instead they fall with Yao, Ling and Chien-Po. However, they were three daughters but the storywriter chose to have two girls. Also, Ting-Ting and Mei were originally going to be the daughters of Master Red but the storywriter realized that Red was going to have brothers and not a wife, so he chose to have Ting-Ting and Mei be the daughters of Mongrel. Personality Ting-Ting and Mei are shown to be strong young women who have happily adapted to their lives in Beijing as adults. The two sisters are shown to have a close bond with each other and are shown to be loving and motherly nursemaids who are not only able to work together as sisters but are able to have fun at job. Their relationship with their father is very close and loving. Their relationship is so strong that they wanted him to be close to them by moving to Beijing. Physical appearance Ting-Ting and Mei are a pair of dogs who are shown to be identical in facial appearance but they're able to be told apart by their dresses. Ting-Ting wears a dark purple dress and Mei is wearing as light purple dress. Appearances The Karate Boy Ting-Ting and Mei's roles in the film are minor as they don't appear until the ending of the film. According to Mongrel, Ting-Ting and Mei are on a nature hike and will be gone for a few more days. After Doom's death, Ting-Ting and Mei returned to China and are both happily surprised to see their father. To their elation, Mongrel moves into the Ruby Palace where he is able to be close to his daughters. One day, Ting-Ting and Mei watch as their father and friends perform a fire dance. The Nature Dragon: The Series Ting-Ting and Mei appear in the cartoon series as supporting characters. Category:Character pairs Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Farmers Category:Character groups Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Nieces Category:Asian characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Chefs Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters